


Perfect Life

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rings, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuuyan, did you know that same-sex marriage is legal in France?"





	Perfect Life

 

Yuya was seriously starting to wonder why in the world he had gotten up from his bed that morning.

It would’ve been way better for him to sleep through the whole day, and postpone whatever plan he had to the next day.

But he couldn’t, he had too much to do and too little time to do it.

In less than two days he and Yuri were going to leave for France, and he had plans for the night, plans which concerned the vague – or not too vague – comments the younger had made as soon as they had heard about the journey.

He had started hinting at the two of them and their relationship, then asking him if he had ever thought about making something to make what they had official, until he had resolved to speaking more directly.

_“Yuuyan, did you know that same-sex marriage is legal in France?”_

He had said that as a joke, almost as if it didn’t matter, but Yuya hadn’t been so naïve as to not catch the hint.

Only until then he hadn’t understood what Yuri wanted, and having realized it was something impossible for them had saddened him.

Well of course, if he could’ve done that he would’ve married Yuri forthwith.

It didn’t matter that they were idols, that they were too young or anything else; he had already decided to spend the rest of his life with him, so there was that.

That morning he had gotten up meaning to make the younger spend an unforgettable night, but things weren’t going according to plan.

Yuri had gotten out right after lunch for an interview and a photo shoot with the 7, and he had seen that as the perfect chance to prepare what he needed without any subterfuge.

Things had started going awry right from the moment he had gone grocery shopping.

It wasn’t something he did willingly, but he had always thought he was capable of doing it without disaster.

He had started panicking when he hadn’t found the ground pork. Still in the middle of the supermarket’s isle he had taken a deep breath, determined not to let that small glitch stop him.

He wanted to make gyoza, knowing it was Yuri’s favourite dish, and he didn’t want to settle for anything else.

He had gotten luckier at the second supermarket, and he had gotten back home to start cooking, certain it was going to take time to have everything ready by dinner time.

He had struggled with the flour, apparently unwilling to collaborate, and once again he had taken a deep breath and had called his mother, who had explained to him how to slowly add water and mix to avoid clumps.

Then he had had to deal with the apparently too thin dough, and once again he had had to start all over, until he had managed to make a sufficient number of dumplings with a decent enough shape to be served.

He had taken a few minutes of rest on the couch, completely done for; and now that he had opened his eyes again, he had quickly panicked realizing that the room around him had definitely gotten too dark for his likings.

Cursing through his teeth he had glanced at the clock, getting horrified once realize that his five minutes rest had ended up lasting over an hour and a half, and that it was already past six.

He ran to the kitchen, hitting his shoulder against the doorframe and ignoring the pain, dead set into having Yuri find everything ready for when he would’ve gotten back home.

He took the dumplings and turned the stove under the pan, waiting for it to get hot enough to start cooking them.

Right then he heard his phone ringing and he rushed to pick it up.

“Hello? Yuri?” he said, hesitating, wondering why he was calling, considering he should’ve already been on his way home.

_“Yuuyan? Listen, I'm sorry, but this is taking longer than expected. I think we’re going to be here a little while longer.”_

Yuya opened his eyes wide, then he bit hard on his tongue to contain the annoyance.

“What? How long? Dinner…”

_“You can eat if you’re hungry. I’ll heat up what’s left. I'm sorry Yuu, gotta go. See you later.”_

He hanged up, and Yuya kept still for a while, staring at his phone as if it held the solution to his problems.

He was about to call Yuri back and ask him to make it quick because he had a surprise for him, when he smelled something funny coming from the kitchen.

“The gyoza! Damn it!” he yelled, running into the room and being welcomed by the burning smell.

He rushed to open the window and took the pan, making the dumplings ungraciously roll on some kitchen paper, then he distractedly put the pan in the sink and let the water run.

He remembered it was something he shouldn’t have done only when the boiling oil started to sizzle, reaching the counter and his arms.

Screaming in pain, Yuya get at a safety distance, waiting for the oil to cool down and holding his arm tight to his chest, trying to put some pressure on it.

When he felt safe enough to do it, he cut the water and examined his skin, wincing when seeing some reddish spots, sure that he was about to get some nasty blisters.

He took a couple of deep breaths, feeling on the verge of a breakdown.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

He had pictured the scene in his mind a dozen times: he had seen Yuri get back home and the two of them having dinner together, in front of a bottle of wine – bending the rules a little – and then the moment would’ve been perfect and he would’ve...

He just wanted to make Yuri happy, nothing else.

He brushed his hands over his face, trying to calm down, and he cooked the remaining gyoza, standing in front of the stove until they were ready, as to avoid burning them again.

Then he grabbed the bottle of wine he had bought that afternoon and sat at the living room table, opening it and pouring some in a glass, desperate, deciding to wait there his boyfriend’s return.

Sitting there shouldn’t have caused any further trouble.

Had something else happened, he would’ve definitely cracked.

Half an hour later he heard the front door open and he got up, smiling at Yuri as the younger walked into the room.

“Hi.” Chinen greeted him, his voice off.

Yuya thought he was tired, and didn’t pay too much attention to it.

“Hi, baby.” he told him, walking toward him and bringing his arms around his waist, leaning down toward him with the intention to kiss him; the younger, anyway, pulled away quickly. “What’s wrong?” he asked, opening his eyes wide.

“Nothing. It was a really bad day.” Yuri replied, then he raised his eyes on the table. “Why did you set the table here instead of the kitchen? And why is there wine?” he asked, turning his nose up.

The elder tried to ignore his tone and shrugged.

“I thought we could do something different tonight. That’s all.” he nodded toward the kitchen, blushing a little. “I made you gyoza. Through some hardships, but I made it in the end.”

Yuri nodded and didn’t investigate further; Yuya felt his good intentions for the night waver even more.

They sat at the table, keeping quiet for a few minutes while they ate.

Takaki thought the dumplings tasted pretty good all in all, but Chinen didn’t comment on them.

After a while longer the elder lost what little patience he had left and hit the chopsticks on the bowl, then he raised his eyes on him.

“Well, can you please tell me what’s wrong? You must’ve said three or four words since you’ve gotten back. I tried to make something for you and you’ve completely ignored it!” he complained, feeling about to have a breakdown all over again.

Yuri stared straight into his eyes, slowly arching an eyebrow.

“And why did you do it, Yuya? What is it, are you feeling guilty about something?” he asked, innocently.

Yuya got gloomier, not getting at all what the younger was trying to say.

“Guilty? Why should I feel guilty? What... what have I done?”

Yuri took his chopsticks again and started torturing the gyoza.

“I’ve heard Yamada talk to Yuto, today. He was telling him the two of you met last Saturday.” he explained, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. “Am I wrong, or is it when you told me you were going to your parents?” he made a spiteful sound, shaking his head and letting go of the chopsticks again, getting up. “I don’t like to be messed with, Yuya, and you should know that better than anyone else. I talk to you about our relationship while who knows what you’re thinking about or what you’re doing behind my back. Do you realize how that makes me feel? Do you realize I have always relied on you, while you have never given a damn?” he yelled.

Yuya acted very slowly.

He put his hands down on the table, standing up, licking his lower lip and taking a deep breath.

This time, though, he didn’t manage to calm down.

“Damn it!” he uttered. “Before speaking, Yuri, you should ask for my version of the story, instead of jumping to conclusions.” he scolded him, then he went on. “Today I’ve been to two supermarkets to find the ingredients to cook your damn favourite dish, I’ve had to make the dough twice, I’ve burnt the dumplings and I’ve gotten burns on my arm. And last Saturday I went out with Yamada because I needed advice about this damn night and because I wanted to give you this.” he pulled a small box out of his pocket and put it down on the table, hard. “But it’s pointless, isn't it? Because as hard as I try, I can never do the right thing. So you decide what to do with it, because I’ve grown tired of making an effort if I never get any damn result!” he said, falling back on the chair, pouring himself another glass of wine and gulping it down in one go.

All the while Yuri had kept staring at the box.

He took it, rolling it into his hands a couple of times before opening it.

When he did, his attitude changed drastically.

“Yu... Yuya.” he murmured. “It’s a ring.” he commented, staring at the small thing as if it was the first time he saw one.

The elder seemed to calm down. He nodded, without looking him in the eyes.

“Yes. I know you said same-sex marriage is legal in France, and I think you’ll understand if I tell you that we can’t. Well... not now, at the very least. I just wanted you to have that ring, to understand that if I could I’d leave everything behind and I’d marry you right now, because...” he hesitated, blushing. “Because you’re the right one for me, and I know it, and there’s no one else with whom I’d want to spend the rest of my life.” he explained, shrugging and only then looking at him, finding him still staring at the ring.

“Will you put it on me?” Yuri whispered, handing the box and his hand to the elder, who got close to him and did as asked, actually feeling quite excited as he did that.

“I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn’t mean to yell.” he said, while they were both staring at the younger’s hand.

“No. No, I'm the one who’s sorry. I should’ve asked why you had lied to me instead of thinking that...” he paused and smiled, embarrassed. “I got scared, that’s all. Didn’t want to lose you.”

Yuya hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, soothingly caressing his arms.

“You’re never going to lose me, Yuri. I’ll be with you until you’ll have me.” he reassured him.

“And I’ll always have you.”

They kept there in silence, hugging, and it felt to Yuya as the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

And there it started their run toward eternity, and he was going to run toward it with Yuri only.

It was what he was always going to want for himself.

 


End file.
